Hate or love (English version)
by SamuraiNathy
Summary: I always hated. That arrogant attitude ... His cold stare ... The way demeans people ... Damn! I hate him so much! But when did this hatred began to turn love? yaoi, sasunaru (my first fic in English ... should be with many mistakes ... sorry)


- ... Open your books on page 46 and begin to answer the questions ... - The teacher recommendations were interrupted with abrupt opening of the door of the classroom. A young student enters breathless.

-Yeah! I made it! - Speaks triumphant boy with blond hair, dark skin and eyes whose irises had a captivating blue color. The teacher shakes his head so annoyed.

- Uzumaki-kun ... Are you celebrating that you arrived late in the classroom?

- On-no, of course not Iruka-sensei! I'm celebrating by having made it to your class! You know you are my favorite teacher! I will never miss your lesson for anything in the world! - Speaks excited Naruto. Iruka blush with the demonstration of affection of his pupil.

- Flatter the teacher will not rid you of the detention ... - warned a cold voice that did the blonde tremble. He knew who it was that voice. He hated it! Naruto turns to the source of the hateful voice ... There he was the class representative, Sasuke Uchiha.

- This is not of your business, _teme_! - Naruto screamed. Sasuke smiled playfully that just left the blonde angrier.

- Iruka-sensei, do not be fooled by the sweet words of Uzumaki ... Do not forget the school policy about the delay! - Seriously ignoring the stares of angry late student.

- Er ... I know Uchiha-kun ... - Talk Iruka-sensei blushing slightly, being warned by a student? It really was not something good for your self-esteem - Gomen Naruto ... But you're in detention!

- AHHH?! Again?! Have mercy Iruka-sensei! - The blonde whimpers.

- Uzumaki leaves the drama ... Next time try to get there early you will not have this problem ... - Grumbles indifferent Sasuke.

- This is all your fault ,_teme_! - Accuses pointing the finger at the other guy.

- _Dobe_, your parents did not teach you that you should not point?

- And your parents did not teach you that you should not get in on the matters that do not interest you, _teme_?

- On the contrary this subject interests me ...

- You always interested to see me in detention?! You're nothing but a dictator! Your biggest desire is that all students will obey you! I'm not your subordinate! - The blonde stretches his tongue childishly to the other.

Sasuke gets up. All other students look at each other apprehensively. The representate class was usually controlled, never lost his temper with anything, in fact, almost nothing ... The exception to this rule was the student blonde who was still stretching the language ...

- Naruto Uzumaki ... I want to watch the class ... - Speak very slowly and in a way that made all tremble cold - would be an immense kind of you collect that language, and go sit ...

- Oh! And if I do not t? What will make _Sasuke-sama_? - Question ironic, the blonde.

Sasuke approaches the student insubordinate. In a quick moment pulls the blonde's face close to his, holding his chin , preventing escape. Naruto gulped. The black eyes stare blues.

"Why does my heart started beating fast now?" Ask yourself Naruto. he can feel his face grow hot, it was a sign he was blushing "Why did not he just let me go? We are very close! ".

- Uzumaki ... - Said the class representative. His voice seemed to have changed, cold and emotionless now she looked seductive ... releasing heat in his words. Some girls class jumped sighs with that situation.

- Y-yes ...? - Stutters Naruto totally melted at the touch and actions of the other. Sasuke seems to get closer to the trembling blonde.

"What does he think he's doing? We are in front of the class!? ""What does he think he's doing? We are in front of the class!? "

Their noses were touching. Naruto could feel the other's breath on his lips. Naruto closes his eyes anxious for what would happen.

- Sit at your desk ... Now! - The old seductive voice was gone, the old cold voice returns. Sasuke loose messy blonde quickly and returns to his desk.

Naruto is paralyzed with what happened, such as a robot directs his desk and sits. Sasuke laughed and it was a rare event!

- You can continue with your class, Iruka-sensei - Sasuke Announces the confused teacher who had her face flushed with the scene he had witnessed.

_Er ... Yes .. I was going have to do this _ Iruka glances at Naruto who appeared to still be in shock from what happened.

xxx

- I hate him! - Shout angry Naruto eating his third pot of ramen. The blonde and two boys ate their lunches on the terrace of the school.

- It was not what it seemed... You got all "melted" when Sasuke "repressed" you! - Speaks a boy with brown hair, had a strange tattoo-shaped triangle inverted on the eyes.

- I-I-I was not "melted"! - Attempts to defend the now flushed blond.

- Of course not ... You were just totally submissive to the other, so much so that you obey ... – Said the other young teen with black hair tied in a ponytail, had an indifferent expression as the "death stare" that her blonde friend direction to him .

- Kiba! Shikamaru! You should be defending me! You are my best friends! - Naruto whimpers.- We're just talking about the obvious ...

- We're just talking about the obvious ...

- Yes, Shika's right! Naru-chan admits ... Are you in love with Sasuke, ne?

Naruto spat his ramen in the face of Shikamaru. Kiba falls to the ground laughing.

- I- I -no-no-not in love with him! I hate him! Hate him since elementary school! - Talk Naruto nervous.

- Hate and love ... Have you ever imagined that you are confusing feelings? - Speak calmly Shikamaru removing pieces of pasta of your hair and face.

- I'm not!

-Ne… Naruto... There's nothing wrong with admitting your love for him! We have no prejudice because you are gay or something! You know we love you the way you are!

- Kiba! I'm not gay!

" My best friends think that of me?! I'm not gay ... I may never dated a girl, but this is not an indication that I am one, doesn't?! But even if it were, I'm not saying that I am, I did not fall for that bastard! "Ponders the blond intrigued.

- Right ... So you never had a girlfriend ... - Remembers Shika smiling provocative.

-This Is not true! I have Sakura ...

-Naruto ... We're not talking about platonic love ... - Grumbles Shika.

_Well ... Er ... _ Naruto did not know what to say, looked for friends who observe him eager for his confession.

_ You know what?! You are crazy! I'm not gay and I do not like Sasuke! - Said the angry blonde rising from the floor and out of the terrace, where the group was having lunch. Close the door strongly when you leave and go down the stairs muttering profanity.

"I'm not in love with Sasuke! I hate him! "

xxx

The sign indicates the end of class. Naruto tries to get out, after all he did not intend to stay for detention, a way to escape was to leave unnoticed, especially not being noticed by a particular person ...

- Where do you think you are going, Uzumaki? - Asked the " particular person" Naruto turns away slowly facing his tormentor ... Sasuke ... And he was smiling, that old familiar smile that said "I'm superior to you", he hated that damn smile! He could not deny it was a bit sexy ... Sexy?! No! Definitely is not sexy!

- I'm waiting for the answer ... _dobe_ Or are you so stupid that you cannot answer a simple question like this?

-I´m going the bathroom! - Lied avoiding staring the biggest in the his face to hide the red color that have on cheeks.

- Rubbish lie ... You give the same excuse since the primary ... Pathetic!

-And why do you care where I go!? The class is over! No need to take a "mister right" to me! When the class finished you cease to be the representative of class and passes be simple _Baka_ Sasuke Uchiha! – yell the blonde, now there wasn´t red only with embarrassment, anger was added.

-Um ... What if I told you I was responsible for your detention ... Baka Naruto Uzumaki ... –Said that the raven teen slowly approaches, Naruto tried to moves away a bit scared with the coming of the representative to him. Looks around, immediately increases his desperation to note that he was alone in the classroom.

-How should I punish him? You did so many things wrong today ... I do not know the ideal punishment ... - Says thoughtful posting your hand on the side wall, the side of the face Naruto prevented from escaping by that way.

-You bastard! You're enjoying this, are not you? -Range-teeth furious.

-Tsk ... have committed other fault ... Swore ... - His free hand rises up to his tie of his blazer that was part of his school uniform. Remove the tie. Naruto notes that, astonished, not knowing what to do.

- I know what I'll do ... -Take his tie and quickly tied the Naruto´s wrist, the blond has not time to defend himself.

- What does that mean?! Let me go! _teme_!

- "This" ... Naruto ... It means your punishment ...-Sasuke smiled, but his smile was not common. That scared the blondie.

- I'm sorry ... I will not arrive at school later never again ... I. ..- Naruto was scared of what was happening ...

- Too late for that ... _Dobe_ ... -Pull the other violently on the table beside him. One hand immobilizes trappeds hands of Naruto, while the other hand begins to touch the chest of the blond ... Encounter the nipple over of his clothes and starts to massage it gently in the beginning but then squeezes.

- _Itai_! -Cries the blondie -Sa-Sasuke ... It hurts ...

Sasuke does not seem to hear him and continues his actions. At that time it was not just moans of pain coming out of the mouth of blondie and this only encouraged the class representative to continue his "punishment."

- It seems that they liked ...nee, Naruto? - Whispers in the ear causing the blonde a shiver down the spine of the smaller. Trembled and let out a small moan which is contained by biting his lower lip.

- Sa-sasuke ... If you keep doing this I'll scream!

- Uhm ... Ok! You can scream ... -His free that hand played with Naruto´s nipples before ,now the nipples are stiffed ,the hand swoops down to the kid's pants undoing the buttons and belt. The blond felt his pants being dropped on his feet in alarm. He looks up and sees his "abuser."

- Try to scream now ... would be interesting they find you this way, doesn´t? -Now his hand was on the bar orange underwear lowering it- I still do not understand your terrible taste in colors ... Orange ... Tsk ...

- I do not ask for your opinion! -Naruto was angry at his powerlessness at the time, did not understand why Sasuke was doing this to him. He could not scream ... Not now ... His heart pounded in his chest, and his breathing was already out of sync, but despite saying to himself that he hated the situation, within the deep inside he felt a spark of pleasure and this was growing and soon dominate your entire body and mind.

- Well, let us get rid of this horrible underwear, is not it?- And that's what he did, but some clothes down from the blonde's legs trembling.

Naruto closes his eyes in shame. Why was he doing this? What was he trying to prove? And the worst question why Naruto was feeling excited about all this?

- Well, well ... I see it really was enjoying my touches .. -Sasuke observes blondie´s member partially erect, could already observe a little semen coming out.

- Do not look ... -Ask embarrassed by what the other was seeing, trying to hide his penis.

- Why? It's beautiful ... In fact, you as a total are beautiful ...

Naruto opens his eyes surprised of statement, Sasuke had never given him a compliment! I was dreaming? Sasuke was being nice to him?

- Sasuke ... -Naruto looked at the face of Sasuke seeking a sign of uncertainty or even mockery. Had not ... Actually the first time he can see something beyond that human cold façade.

- Naruto ... -Sasuke pulls the other for a kiss. At first it seemed innocent, disagreements with the lips of both, indicating the inexperience of two young the situation. But soon began to synchronize the movements ... Sasuke bites her bottom lip of the blonde asking permission to entry your language, feel needed and explore the flavors that kid would offer. Naruto groans which gives the greatest opportunity to deepen the kiss. Explores the other's mouth with luxuries . Ramen and sweet taste ... That was what was able to identify.

- Your taste is so predictable ... - Sasuke stopped the kiss. Naruto remained in a state of dormancy. Eyes on the corner of these lonely tears flowed, cheeks red as the lips, they were moist and trail of saliva escaped through the corner. The class representative could not be more pleased with the effect that provoked the other.

- Sasuke ... -Said the still-numb-blonde - Is this a dream?

- No, _dobe_ ... Is not a dream ... It´s the pure reality ... - Releases the trapped blonde's wrist, they fall into Sasuke´s lap.

- What does this mean then? And do not tell me that it is a punishment ,Uchiha ... -Question Naruto trying to contain his anxiety for the answer. He could run away now, but did not want ... What did he want? The truth.

- Well ... It means what it seems to be ...

- Sasuke! Do not give me that! You. .. I. .. I mean ... -Turn away his red face-This kind of thing can only happen with your girlfriend ... And if they do not realize I'm a man!

- Oh! I realized ...- Touch slightly in the erection of Naruto –Women do not have this…

- Sa-sasuke-... And I'm not kidding ... -Speak with difficulty, touch his penis hampered their reasoning.

- First ... I do not have a girlfriend ... I never had!

-But ... All those girls who persecute you ... I thought ...

- Naruto, when will you learn that you do not think? Do not mistreat your brain already small!

-_Teme! _I'm serious!

- Me too ... I never wanted it, because I already had someone in mind ...

-Someone ...

- Has blue eyes, blond hair ...

-The Ino? But she is one of our fan-girls!

Its not her, you _baka_! - Sasuke growled, annoyed- is you!

Naruto paralyzes. That was true? It could not be ... When? Where? He did not realize his greatest rival and enemy actually liked him!

-But ... But you treated me badly! calling me "Dobe" all the time ... and making me stay in detention! Criticizing me! I do not understand ...

-You have no idea how kawaii you looks when are angry ... You could say that annoy you is one way I express my love for you ...

-So ... You must love me a lot ... -Say Naruto finally outlining a small shy smile.

Sasuke smiled, different from his ironic smiles that they always kept behind bad intentions ... That made Naruto's heart to fill heat which soon spread throughout your body. He was happy ... As if a weight had been lifted from his back ...

"He likes me ... But ... I like him?"

- Naruto ... Let's continue your detention? - Say Sasuke putting on the table and opening the blondies legs.

-Sa .. Sasuke ... I never did that ... I. ..- Said Naruto reference a sex act…He still virgin.

- I also never did ... I saved that moment for you ... -Sasuke slightly lowers his face hiding the fact that he had also stained with that revelation.

"Kawaii ... Sasuke ... "

- I am happy to share this moment with the person I love ... -Admit Naruto into a smile.

Sasuke raises his face surprised by the revelation. Not contain himself over and starts kissing the blonde so earnest. While lost in the sweet lips of another, quickly undid his pants. How long have expected this? Finally got what he wanted so much ... Your Naruto.

- Gomen ... Naruto ... I. .. I cannot handle it anymore ... Speech-Sasuke panting, already positioning themselves at the entrance of another.

-Oh? How so? Sasu ... -Before Naruto finish his sentence the blonde feels the entry of a foreign object inside. It hurt too much. Begins to cry. Hug each other trying to seek comfort in horrible feeling he felt.

-Gomen … Naruto ... I. .. -Sasuke felt tremendous sorrow for having done it so gross indulging in selfish desires and not thinking about the welfare of his partner.

-It's okay ... If is Sasuke ... So it's alright ...- The blond-spoke weak. The most felt their confidence back. Wait a little while, feeling that the other decreases discomfort starts to move, coming in and out from the frail body in his arms. Murmured words of affection to ease the anguish that the other must be feeling.

- Ah ... Sasu ... More ... I want more! Calls-the blonde, the feeling of pain and pleasure was sessando now reigned.

- Your wish is my command ... Naru -Sasuke moves faster. He felt that would reach its apex to hear the groans now with pleasure, his petite blonde.

- Sasu ... I. ..

- Yes .. I also Naru ...

A few more moves were enough to both enjoy. Sasuke fills the inside of your beloved while he dirtied the torso dresses both.

- Sasuke ... -Speaks few moments after a long pause of silence. The two remained embraced with great stroking the blond hair of the child.

-Hnm ...?

-How do I explain to my parents about it ...

-You do not need to worry about it now, _dobe_ ...

-But they will notice ... And do not think that will come out with water ...

-What the hell are you talking about? -Sees the other confused.

-From this ... -Indicates the stain of semen that will mess all over your shirt and your blaiser well as the uniform of Sasuke too.

- But what ... - The class representative begins to laugh at the situation.

-_Teme_! you should not be laughing! My parents will kill me!

-We will think of a solution ... But before ...

- What? –Question the blond not liking the expression that the other was doing. Do not know if this Sasuke liked most expressive ... I was beginning to miss the Sasuke, Ice Prince.

-Second-Round! S-ays the largest jumping on the blondie who kicked trying to escape the new "attack".

Definitely going to miss the old Sasuke ...

xxx

Kiba and Shika stood leaning against the entrance of the school waiting for his friend Naruto.

-Nee ... Naruto will be late again ... I do not know why we expect it! He rarely comes even sooner! -Say Kiba sucking a lollipop.

-Not this time ...

-How so Shika? What makes you think he will get up early today?! 're Psychic or something?!

-No ... I have the ability to see! -Responds pointing to the blonde coming, but he was not alone. To the surprise of friends was Sasuke Uchiha. What surprised them most was the fact that Naruto is hold by Sasuke, as if he had difficulty moving.

- Ohayo ... - Said the shy blondie to his friends who watched open-mouthed.

- So ... the night must have been busy, ne? I must say congrats to you? I hope you used a condom ...- said Kiba that broke the silence, making Naruto blush embarrassed. Kiba did not wait long for the reaction of friends and starts running into the school leaving three teenagers behind.

-Kiba! -Growls Naruto trying to chase the friend, but gave no further than a few steps falling down on his kneeling on the floor with a terrible pain in his hips.

-Naruto, are you okay?! – Inquiry Shika bit worried about the conditions of his friend.

-This is all your fault, _Teme_! –say Naruto staring at Sasuke how looked on indifferently.

-My fault? Well .. It was not me who said "Sasu ... I want more ... More ..."-Speak normally the class representative, not seeming to connect by the fact that they are in public.

-Sorry Naruto, but I honestly do not care about your sex life ... - Says Shika entering the college trying to hide his red face.

-_TEME_!

-What will you do now? Punish me Naru-chan?- Said Sasuke lower his level ,getting on his knees, gatting in the same level of the blonde that was stained as same color of a tomato.

- I hate you ...- Grumbles.

-No ... I know you love me ... -Touch the other's chin . Approaches and seal the moment with a kiss.

"Maybe I'll get used to this new Sasuke ..."


End file.
